


A Modest Proposal

by orphan_account



Series: Fill the Void [7]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Jon gets roughed up a tiny bit, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23232643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jon gets into enough trouble as is when he's investigating cheating spouses of considerable means. His affiliations with the Fakes only complicates that matter further.
Relationships: Jeremy Dooley/Ryan Haywood/Jon Risinger
Series: Fill the Void [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663750
Kudos: 46





	A Modest Proposal

14:02

_Mr. Kyle Ewing walks into an apartment building at 142 Pine Street._

Click.

_15:41_

_Mr. Kyle Ewing is seen leaving the apartment building, noticeably absent of his tie._

Click.

The obvious verdict is that Mr. Ewing is likely having an affair with someone who lives at 142. The photos are all Jon needs to get his payment from his client. Mrs. Ewing won’t be happy with the news, but if she didn’t expect her husband was cheating, she shouldn’t have come to Jon in the first place for his investigative abilities.

Investigative should be a loose term really. He’s just a guy with a camera a lot of time on his hands, but a skill for wanting to get his hands dirty. He’s been told that he was too ambitious for investigative journalism. None would hire him for the trouble he might cause, so he became his own boss. In charge of mostly taking photographs of cheating spouses and finding teenagers who ran away from home.

Whatever pays the bills in his opinion.

His job takes him to interesting places and he gets to meet interesting people. If you can call criminals interesting people. They certainly keep him on his toes that’s for sure.

When he first met the Fakes, it was in his office. They were in his office before he even had time to unlock his door. And there the leader was, the kingpin of it all, sitting primly in the chair in front of his desk.

“I hear you’re quite good at poking and prodding,” he said.

Jon surveyed the situation and saw who was assembled here. “Yeah,” he said, closing his door. “You could see that.”

“Well, you see, Jon,” he said. “I need someone who can poke and prod and not be noticed. Would that be you?”

“Depends on what you need to be poked and prodded at.”

Geoff Ramsey smiled and explained to Jon what he needed him to do. As his general status as a civilian—or a civ as they liked to refer him as—he could go places unnoticed that they simply couldn’t. They’d pay him generously for his work and keep him as safe as they could. But they needed someone with clean—well, ‘cleaner’—hands than theirs

He was given two points of contact for his work. Jeremy Dooley and Ryan Haywood. Whenever Jon had information to give to the Fakes, they’d be there to collect, and they usually came as a pair.

And what a pair they made. Jeremy was the talker. Ryan would stand there impassively in his full getup—leather jacket and mask. Jon found it to be a bit excessive when he was literally just handing off a folder of information. But whatever worked for him, Jon supposed.

Things developed since that first meeting and sort of snow balled from there. Jon’s been free with his partners and his past flings. He’s open and up to try anything once if it doesn’t spook him upon first hearing it. But he’s never been in bed with two criminals before.

The first time it happens it’s when he misses and meet-up with Ryan. He got struck by an angry man who got into his apartment—probably wanting revenge for some illicit pictures Jon handed to his wife at one point. But the point was, he woke to being bound on a chair with a very angry and ragged man looking at him.

Thankfully his disappearance was noticed by Ryan, and Ryan comes in, kicks the door in, nearly gives Jon a heart attack, and the matter is over and done with as quickly as it began.

“Are you all right?” Ryan asks.

“Not the first time I’ve been roughed up,” Jon admits.

They don’t do anything with the unconscious body of the intruder just yet, but Ryan gets close. He crowds in close to Jon’s space to look him over, holds up his hands to inspect Jon’s wrists for how tightly they were tied at one moment.

“Are you okay?” he asks.

And Jon nods, tongue lost for a moment because Ryan is still holding his wrists so tenderly. Who knew one of the most famed killers in the country could be so gentle?

“I’d—I’d say so.”

Ryan nods, drops his hands, and just before he can turn away, Jon hauls him back because he’s running on one part adrenaline and another part stupidity fueled by said adrenaline.

He kisses him because he wants to. And because he’s curious. There’s some sort of thrill to it. Like it’s forbidden for some reason and Jon wants a piece of it.

When they pull apart, Ryan is the first to speak. “Well, Jeremy will find this interesting.”

“Wait,” Jon says, planting his hands on Ryan’s chest and pushing him back. “You’re with—oh no.”

Ryan snickers lightly. "Don’t worry. He’s very understanding.”

“Yeah, and I only know the guy in a professional manner.”

“Don’t worry. You’ll have plenty of time.”

He doesn’t know what Ryan means by that, but there are times in the future when he and Jeremy spend time together. When Jon needs a second pair of eyes for a stakeout and Jeremy’s there to offer his help.

They’re set up in Jon’s car parked outside the gates of some opulent house, waiting for the home owner to leave so he could start taking pictures and begin his tailing.

“It’s nice of you to come out,” Jon says.

“Stakeouts are always better with two people.”

Jon hums and holds up his camera, looks through the lens and sets the focus again for nth time. The incident with Ryan a few weeks back sits in the back of his mind, and he wonders of Jeremy knows, if he should even say something about it.

_Sorry I kissed your boyfriend?_

Is that how this goes? Are criminals more possessive of each other? So many questions he’s never considered until now.

“So Ryan told me your apartment was broken into,” Jeremy says.

“Uh, yeah. Yeah it was. Can’t say that’s ever happened before.”

“Disgruntled client?”

“More like the object of my client’s desire. Wouldn’t be the first time I’ve been roughed up, but it was certainly the first time someone came in.”

Jeremy shifts in his seat next to him. “Doesn’t that worry you? If one person can get it, then others might. And it’s only a matter of time before someone figures out you’re with us.”

Jon’s given it a bit of thought and he’s been on and off saving ads for apartments on his laptop. The ordeal did spook him, but it’s part of the trade. You invade someone’s privacy, and it’s only expected that they’ll eventually find you in the long run.

“Because my building has a vacancy,” Jeremy says. “You’d be welcome there.”

Jon smiles a bit and turns to look at him. “Is this you propositioning me?”

If it weren’t so dark, Jon would probably spot Jeremy’s blush.

“No,” he says. “But it does mean we’ll run into each other more often. And maybe that means I’ll have more chances to one up Ryan.”

So he _did_ know.

Jon turns his focus back to his camera and looks through the lens. He takes a few pictures before saying, “My lease is up at the end of the month.” And he’d leave it at that.


End file.
